Dmooreiv
Dmoore, better known as dmooreiv was an American Minecraft wrestler. Early Career MPW Before joining with the company Dmoore watched wrestling on TV and loved playing Minecraft and other games with his best friend Armypower. Dmoore and Armypower were on the A1Craft server and they saw in the chat, which appeared to be someone commentating a wrestling match. They looked over and saw a building that looked like a small outdoor arena. So they went over there and sure enough, there was a wrestling match going on with a few people watching. So they decided to sit down and watched. This company was MPW. Most rookies have never heard of MPW. Dmoore and Army watched for a few weeks and decided they wanted to join. Their first match with the company was for the MPW Tag Team Championships, which they won and the next night they lost the titles after being screwed and were jumped during there match. Apparently, this was scripted, but no one told Dmoore or Army and so out frustration, Dmoore decided to leave to the company because he thought that is was completely unfair especially when the referee didn't ring the bell. A few months later Army convinced Dmoore to come back as the company had made some changes The company had a new name as well, MXW. Dmoore came back and watched some shows. He tried to rejoin the roster but there was no room for him and there weren't any indie shows yet so he left again after a few weeks. TXW Dmoore was playing Minecraft one day and he was walking around the old MPW arenas on A1Craft and decided to pop back over into the to MXW server to see what was up. When he was surprised when joined the server and saw how many people had joined MXW. He then talked to Army about a return and Army power was in. After looking for an indie show to sign with, they decided to sign with TXW. On TXW they competed as a tag team and after a few matches, the had an opportunity at the TXW Tag Team Championships, but lost. After this Dmoore wrestled a singles match in TXW and signed with a few more indie shows, which he never got booked in. So he left again because he felt like he was being underused and was dealing with real-life problems. 2018 EPW In the summer of 2018, Dmoore returned to the MXW server after getting a little more experience with some smaller Minecraft wrestling companies. He was ready to wrestle and was determined to wrestle on the server again. As soon as join back he made some old connections with some familiar faces. After that, he started before he even got a chance to start asking around about joining any indie shows, he got and EPW contract offer. Dmoore knew the owner (MatDogHD) and gladly joined up as soon as possible. When Dmoore returned, he made his EPW debut at EPW Worlds Apart, when he interrupted and beat up ECE during a promo. He had a couple of matches with the company. One against DJflynnic and one against EliteIAm. Then he competed in the EPW G1 Tournament in Block B. After the tournament, he left again. Championships MPW * MPW Tag Team Champion (1 Time)